Potters faint easily
by Ringil
Summary: Remus and Sirius have decided to tell James about their relationship. Slash RemSiri.


**

* * *

Summary:** Sirius and Remus have decided that it is time to tell James about their relationship. Blah blah blah... Just read it. 

**Disclaimers:** I wouldn't post this on if I owned the characters. Rowling is the the almighty author, I'm just steal- er... borrowing them for a while. I'll give them back eventually.

**Warnings:** Nope... Oh, but if you can't handle slash close your eyes now.

* * *

_Potters faint easily_

"James", the voice of Sirius Black was too loud and high for an early Sunday morning and therefor James Potter didn't bother to wake up. He just turned from the annoying sound and tried to block it out with the help of his quilt.

Sirius just smiled and mischievously cast a hopeful look at the boy standing by his side. But before the animagus had any chance of doing something drastic to wake his sleeping best friend, Remus Lupin stopped him.

"No Padfoot, stay", the smaller boy ordered with a hint of a smile. Then he leaned forward slightly and carefully shook James' shoulder and whispered:

"Prongs... If you don't wake up this very instant I will tell Lily about that pink, stuffed Bunny you still keep in your trunk."

James shot up, suddenly wide awake, into sitting position and glared at his werewolf friend.

"You wouldn't dare..." he almost growled and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Too bad James Potter wasn't a scary person, because then maybe Remus would have been at least a little bit frightened. But now he just chuckled a little at his friend until he remembered why he and Sirius had woken James.

"James..." Remus began and then paused to look at Sirius who for once was calmly waiting fore him to finish. Sirius gave the werewolf an encouraging look and Remus turned back to James. "We have something to tell you."

"You do? Can't it wait? It's only five o'clock and I was having such a good dream..."

Sirius snickered but didn't say anything. This surprised James, usually his best friend never let go of a joke that easily.

"No Prongs, it really can't. Remus and I have talked about this and we have decided that we no longer can keep it from you. Although we had thought that you would figure it out by yourself by now you slow..."

"What Sirius is trying to say," Remus broke in, "is that the two of us discovered that we like each other."

James starred at them and struggled not to look totally stupid, but failed miserably. Remus continued.

"Um... Well... More than like actually. We love each other very much and have been going out for a couple of weeks now." The browned haired finished and turned to his boyfriend and gave him a look that said more than thousand words. Sirius grinned happily and there was no doubt that Remus love was returned. Their friend didn't say anything, he just opened and closed his mouth for a while. Then he fainted.

------

When James Potter woke up he didn't open his eyes at once. Instead he lay there and thought about a strange dream, a dream that seemed absurd now that he was awake.

_'Moony and Padfoot in love. Hehehe...'_

He almost laughed put loud when he opened his eyes. A pair of stormy, gray eyes met his hazel-brown ones and James gave a 'yelp' in surprise. His best friend grinned down at him.

"Sorry to startle you mate. You know Prongs, I wasn't aware that Potters fainted that easily."

"Faint? What are you..." Then it hit James that maybe that dream wasn't a dream after all. He abruptly sat up, almost knocking Sirius of the bed in the process.

"It wasn't a dream then? So you and Moony..."

"Yep, me and Moony." Sirius said proudly and he seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"Well... I guess I'm happy for the two of you, only a little surprised."

"A little?" Sirius' barking laugh echoed in the room. "We were afraid that we had given you a heart attack."

That moment Remus chose to walk through the door and when he saw that James was awake he beamed at him.

"I'm sorry about that Prongs. Here, I brought you some chocolate."

James thankfully took the sweet and broke off a big piece and stuffed it in his mouth. He was beginning to get used to the whole idea about Sirius and Remus, especially if it meant that Remus would give him candy out of pity. When he had eaten up the last piece of chocolate he felt ready to talk about it. He thought. Then James saw Sirius pull Remus into a tight embrace and kiss him.

"Um... Sirius?" Remus mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mm?"

"I think that Prongs fainted again."

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** Woho! If you made it this far I'm sure you can handle a little review. Please? I'm kind of begging you... 

By the way, I'm sorry about the fainting-thing. I just thought it up while I was reading PoA and Harry fainted an awful lot. Heh... Sorry.


End file.
